


Vibrance

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Requited Love, Understanding Arwen, Unplanned Pregnancy, fading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: The night of Aragorn and Arwen's wedding is not so easy for Legolas.





	Vibrance

Legolas sat with his arms in the pool, the water spiralling out from his elbows and his hair braided down his back, the trees around him erect and tall, he scolds himself for his stupidity- of course he still had plans to marry Lady Arwen- he wore her evenstar around his neck- he wouldn't take it off even as they made love by the light of the moon on the eve of a great battle. Just six weeks prior they had made love and Aragorn still stood to marry someone else. Legolas had left the ceremony, his hands shook and  film had covered his eyes. He clenched them closed, the child inside him was preventing him from fading, he knew. It didn't matter what he practically knew about being broken hearted over the marriage of his best friend- because he let himself hope that Aragorn would cast aside Arwen in favor of Legolas, and when he hadn't his heart had broken.

As he pulled his arms from the water the surface tension broke with the sound of a drop rejoining the collective body of water. Legolas went back into the castle, Aragorn stood in the foyer, at the bottom of a staircase, “Legolas,” he said in elvish, “My friend.” Legolas smiled with tense lips, his hair shining silver with the moon through  a high window.

“Congratulations, Estel.” Legolas said, musing behind his facade of congratulatory that- though kingdom of men were loathe to allow sprouts of nature through their vast kingdoms- Legolas would endure it, despite his desire for the trees, for the man in front of him. 

“What troubles you, Legolas?” Aragorn asked, his dark hair swept back beneath the crown of the King of Gondor. His features so aristocratic- yet so rugged- so elvish and yet so beautifully human.

“What could? On an occasion so joyful as this, the marriage of the evenstar of my people to my best friend.” his voice cracked as he said 'friend’.

Aragorn stepped closer, seeing the glaze over his friend's eyes, slightly more gray than the blue that they usually were, his complexion- pallid and his hands shaking where they hung at his hips. He clasped them when he saw Aragorn watching, stilling them. “You're fading, My friend.” his eyes widened as he continued, “I have broken your heart.”

Legolas said nothing, confirming Aragorn’s suspicion, “Arwen awaits you, Estel. You will no doubt have a prosperous marriage and many children.”

Tears welled up in Aragorn's eyes, “My friend- Legolas- why didn't you tell me?”

“I couldn’t Estel, not as you prepared for a marriage to a woman so beautiful and of such status as your wife.”

"But we do not love each other, Legolas!” Aragorn stepped closer yet to the elf, “How much must you love me to fade and not tell me so I could marry someone else?”

“It is done, Estel. I’m sorry if you would have wished me to tell you.”

“I love you!” Aragorn trembled, his eyes brimmed with tears, “I only thought you didn't feel the same! The night we spent together- I attributed it to nerves on your part, but I have desired it since I met you as a child!”

“Yourself and lady Arwen will care for our child when I have faded?” Legolas said, too tired to produce a complete sentence.

“Child?” Legolas again said nothing, watching as Aragorn's eyes flicked to his abdomen and back to his face, “That is why you have not faded!” Aragorn grasped the elf's shoulders, “Legolas!” And he smashed their lips together, Legolas melted into the embrace, into the lock of lips, it was his lifeline.

Arwen stood at the top of the stairs, “Estel?” she asked, her tone delicate like a chime in the wind.

Aragorn was slow to withdraw despite the presence of his wife, “Legolas is pregnant, Arwen.” he said, his voice husky.

“And you wish to be with him, more so now than you did before.” she sighed, “I should not have married you while you pined for another. Without this marriage I am inclined to go to the undying lands.”

She brushed past Aragorn, still in her wedding dress, she began to leave as Aragorn extended to her her evenstar, “You are my sister, Arwen- it was wrong to convolute that with a romance doomed from the start.” she smiled sadly, her mouth curling but her brow furrowing, she kissed him on the cheek before leaving for the undying lands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
